


Danganronpa - Medieval AU

by sai_ouma_trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dark Fantasy, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mages, Magic, Medieval Medicine, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-War, Prince Saihara Shuichi, Princes & Princesses, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Travel, Violence, War, Witchcraft, not all characters are introduced right away, phantom thief, the ships aren't a big part of it really?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sai_ouma_trash/pseuds/sai_ouma_trash
Summary: Shuichi, the upcoming heir to the throne who is expected to have an arranged marriage with the princess of a neighboring kingdom, must find a way to resolve conflict throughout the lands as a disruption threatens to disturb the peace.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 119





	1. The Tragedy

Nearly everyone knew of the mostly peaceful lands of the Leoris, and the seven regions which divided in it. Although quite far apart in distance, the regions—for the most part—were on good terms with each other, friendly. Inside one of those regions, more specifically, Auduvia, was the prince; the heir to the throne of the kingdom, soon to which he would rule. 

“Oh, my looorrddd~!” A sing-song exclaim, followed by the gentle snap of fingers directly in front of his eyes, startled Shuichi out of his daze and he looked up at the obnoxious voice calling him.

“Ah, y-yes?” The jester smiled, rather lacking of emotion, a slight nod of his head in direction to his left—Shuichi’s right—causing the bells on his hat to jingle and his octopus-like hair to bounce. Shuichi raised an eyebrow, before turning in the direction the jester was facing. He tensed, realizing why the jester had been trying to snap him out of his daze. Another jingle of bells let Shuichi know that he had bowed, not needing to actually look over to see it. He followed in step, standing up from the chair and bowing to the two figures lingering in the doorway. 

“Mother, fathe-” His father cleared his throat, an obvious sign of annoyance. “...My lord.. Your majesty..” His mother scoffed slightly, striding closer with an airy sigh. 

“Well… Certainly better than the other times, though that isn’t saying much….” She tilted Shuichi’s head up, chin high, examining his expression closely. “You need to stop the stuttering- and use the correct titles.” She smiled, though it wasn’t comforting in the slightest. “Come on, dear. You’ve been training for this your whole life; you’re almost seventeen now. Soon you’ll be-”

“Taking over rule of the kingdom..” Shuichi finished her sentence for her, earning a disapproved look.

“Don’t interrupt me when I’m speaking. Am I clear?” Shuichi swallowed, closing his eyes and exhaling under his breath.

“Yes, your majesty...”

“I said, _am I clear?_ ” Shuichi grimaced slightly, before forcing a small smile.

“Yes, your majesty.” Without averting her gaze from Shuichi, she snapped her fingers and the jester rose at attention, prepared. 

“Shuichi, darling… Even the fool is more prepared than you. Though I’m not sure if that’s all that surprising ....” Her sharp gaze turned to the jester. “Fool, your duty.”

“At once..!~” He skipped off, the jingle of the bells following his step, before quickly returning with three small carvings, beginning to toss them in the air and juggle them simultaneously.

“Now, since you weren’t listening to a thing we said,” She turned to face Shuichi’s father from over her shoulder. “darling~? Could you repeat what you said for our dear son?” He took slow, menacing steps forward, clearing his throat.

“As you were in your little daydream, we were _trying_ to inform you that there have been some conflicts around the kingdom. Ridiculous and childish quarrels. Go around and help fix things up, hm? It could be good practice for when you need to deal with much more… serious, confrontations.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“That is all. Now, go on. We don’t have all day to wait for you.” Shuichi, with a heavy sigh, pushed in the chair and strode out of the dining hall, stepping out into the hallway and beginning on the winding path which head outside to the courtyards.

“Jeeepers..! You’ve gotta stop losing yourself in thoughts, my lord~”

“Kokichi, I already told you. Please.. None of the, ‘my lord’ stuff when we’re not around anyone else. You know I hate being called that..” Kokichi followed him, still juggling the carvings, glancing over with some sort of blank expression before shrugging.

“O-kay~! If you insist, m- Shuichi~”

Reaching the door to outside, Shuichi gave a short, respectful nod to the two guards standing on each side before stepping out into the warm, fresh breeze. Though, as Kokichi tried to follow him out, they stepped in front of the door.

“Jester, please turn back to the hall. The lord does not need you distracting hi-”

“He’s with me. Let him pass.” Shuichi’s voice was stern, causing the guards to look back at him. They hesitated, sending an agitated look to one another before stepping out of the way.

“Apologies, jester.” Kokichi smirked slyly, juggling with a more complex pattern.

“You better be sorry~ Interfering with the lord’s time like that. Tsk, tsk.” He snickered, following Shuichi who gave a ragged sigh. As they strolled further away, out of earshot of the guards, Kokichi smiled. “Thanks.” Shuichi looked over to him, tilting his head to the side.

“I-It’s nothing.. Besides, I need the company to keep my sanity…” Thinking, Shuichi softly chuckled.

_“My lord!” The doors of the hall burst open, the royal guard and his squire entering and causing a startled Shuichi to flinch._

_“Ah..? Is there a problem?”_

_“Yeah, there’s a problem!” The royal guard snarled, pushing forward a rather short person with a potato sack over their head, their hands held tightly behind his back by only one of Kaito’s hands._

_“This menace was causing mayhem across the kingdom, my lord! He seems to be new around here, though he certainly knows his way around!” Shuichi stepped forward, confused, though also concerned._

_“Why does he have a sack over his head..?”_

_“He would not stop spewing nonsense, so we figured it was best to do so.” Kiibo explained, seeming quite proud of themselves. Shuichi sighed gently, shaking his head._

_“Remove the sack.”_

_“But my lord-”_

_“I wish to speak to him myself.” Kaito reluctantly pulled the potato sack off of the person’s head, tossing it to the floor. The boy was short—around 5’1 with messy purple locks and dirt and grime smeared across his face, mainly his cheeks, nose, and forehead. He was dressed raggedly, clothes extremely worn and torn in certain places. He eyed Shuichi with a blank, slightly surprised expression, before smiling smugly._

_“Hello, my lord~ I wonder what I could have done to possibly give me the honor of being able to meet-” Kaito grabbed him by the hair, pushing his head down and causing him to hiss quietly._

_“He was terrorizing some of the merchant stands and robbing them.”_

_“It was a loaf of brea-!”_

_“Silence!” Kiibo cut him off, letting out a frustrated sigh. “As I said, he continued to speak of absurd things and would not stop talking. He also has stolen much from various people out in the kingdom; what should be his punishment, my lord?” Shuichi covered his mouth with his hand, thinking as he looked the frail boy up and down._

_“...A loaf of bread?” He mumbled, aloud. He shook his head, looking to Kaito and Kiibo. “Bring him to a small chamber- though lock the door. I will speak to him alone, though I need to gather some items first.”_

_“My lord, are you sure-?”_

_“I am sure. Now, please do as I said. Though.. don’t be rough with him, he doesn’t need to be held on a leash like an animal.” Reluctantly, Kaito released him and the boy shook his head, rubbing at the spot where Kaito had grabbed him by the hair. He also rubbed at his wrists, smiling._

_“...how interesting..”_

_“What was that, thief?”_

_“Kaito.”_

_“Right…” He bowed, falling to one knee. “Apologies, my lord.” Kiibo shook his head slightly, placing his hands on his hips._

_“I’m afraid I will never understand you, my lord. Come along, thief. We will escort you to your chambers. Though if you make any move of escape, we will not hesitate to apprehend you!” The boy shrugged carelessly, looking at his fingernails while his other hand rested on his hip._

_“I won’t try anything. Not yet, at least…~ I have a once in a lifetime chance to speak with the prince, there’s nooo way I’d ever pass that up~!” He giggled, sending a final glance to Shuichi from over his shoulder, before following the two guards._

_Shuichi carried the small sack of food to the chambers, growing nervous as he stood outside the door. He knocked gently, calling out._

_“This is your lord.” A small shuffle inside, though no response. “...I’m going to open the door. Don’t try anything funny, I have guards out here prepared to capture you if you do.” A bluff, obviously. Shuichi stuck the key into the lock, turning it and entering the room, closing it behind him. The boy was examining the room with slow steps, trailing his fingers across the many books on the shelf. He seemed almost mesmerized by it, although it was one of the more poorly built chambers. It was cold, and cramped, though in his eyes it looked like a haven._

_“Hello, my lord~ Come to speak with me about my punishment? Maybe execution, sentence by hanging? Something public, embarrassing and humiliating?” He carefully removed a book, looking at the cover and feeling the paper beneath his fingers. Throughout the whole time he was speaking, he hadn’t bothered to even look in Shuichi’s direction. “I suppose I deserve it~ Poor, small little ol’ me~” Shuichi stammered, taken aback by his carefree way of speaking of such terrible things happening to himself._

_“I- N-No, of course not! Who.. Who do you think I am?’ He glanced away, anxiously fiddling with the bag in his hand. “My.. father, may have decided to do something such as that, though I do not like the idea of something so cruel. I’m.. I’m not fit to be a King, nothing of the sorts.” At this, the boy finally looked over at him, expressionless. He seemed to be thinking, a smile tugging at his lips as he replaced the book in it’s proper spot._

_“Hmm…” Shuichi tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, confused. The action only seemed to make the boy’s smile grow. “I was right. You are very interesting ...not boring..” He had no clue what the statement was supposed to mean, though shook his head, exhaling._

_“I wish to ask you some questions.”_

_“I suppose I can’t deny my lord, now can I~?” Shuichi sucked in a breath through his teeth. ‘My lord.’ The phrase- he hated it._

_“D-Don’t call me that, please.. Shuichi is fine.” He met the boys eyes—they were a pretty shade of violet, a faint twinkle of interest hidden in them. “Actually.. what is your name..? I would like to address you with a proper title, one that gives you the respect you should have as a human.” The boy thought for a moment, staring at Shuichi and examining him._

_“You can call me Kokichi. Kokichi Ouma.” A sly smirk grew on his face, expression darkening. “I’m also widely known as ‘The Phantom Thief.’” Shuichi’s eyes widened; he had heard of the Phantom Thief, of course he had- nearly everyone who was caught up on modern history and news knew. He brought his hand to his mouth, thinking. “Hmm~? What’s wrong? Don’t believe someone so little as me could be a big, scary Phantom Thief?” Shuichi slowly shook his head, hesitantly, before more sternly._

_“No, I believe you. The Phantom Thief is said to be quick and stealthy. He can enter from small places, so it would only make sense that he would be shorter and have a smaller build.” Kokichi seemed surprised at that, though smiled, intrigued. “I have also heard that the Phantom Theif steals for people who are in need of what he takes, which would explain why you only stole a small amount from several different places.” He held out the sack, offering it to Kokichi. His expression went blank, almost scarily so, before he hesitantly stepped forward, accepting the goods. He looked inside, eyes widening slightly. Inside was a variety of food_ — _enough for a feast, in Kokichi’s eyes. Two loaves of manchet bread, a thick package of goat meat, another with trout, a smaller packing of goat cheese and two bottles of goat milk, and lastly, a bunch of fresh fruit and some vegetables, along with a smaller bottle of honey._

_“You appear very frail, though, assuming that you have been stealing for a while, you don’t keep the food for yourself. Am I correct?” By his stunned expression, Shuichi assumed he had hit the nail on the head. “I have always been interested in the Phantom Thief… I do not believe that he is as bad as some people may make him appear.” With a soft smile, Shuichi held out his hand. “I wish to aid you in helping whoever it is you are taking care of, as well as yourself.” Kokichi laughed, smiling curiously. He reached out, taking Shuichi’s hand in his own and firmly shaking it._

_“As you wish, my lo- Shuichi.” Shuichi smiled, nodding, before pulling back his hand and holding his finger to his chin._

_“But how to appoint you… Ah.. I suppose you don’t have much knowledge in creating goods..? Otherwise you would be able to food without needing to steal..” Kokichi pursed his lips, gently setting down the sack on the bed before picking up two small clay figures on the wooden desk and beginning to toss them in the air, juggling them._

_“Wow~! What a harsh accusation~! Buuuut, you’re right. Not great in the industry category.” Shuichi, struck with an idea, exclaimed, causing Kokichi to stumble slightly and nearly drop the figures._

_“A court jester..!” With a smile, he stepped closer. “I will appoint you as the court jester. You will be able to join in meals and will be able to sneak out the food remains and scraps.” Kokichi, although seeming grateful, raised an eyebrow in suspicion._

_“And what do you wish for in return?” Shuichi shook his head sternly._

_“I do not strive for anything out of this. All I desire is to help in making sure nobody is left hungry. No one deserves something like that.” Kokichi thought about his response, face blank, before slowly nodding._

_“Very well. I accept the role as your court jester.”_

“Yoo-hoo~! Shu~i~chi~ You’re doing the thing again!” Kokichi called out, tossing up a carving directly in front of his face.

“Ah..!” He let out a startled yelp, halting in his step. He chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair. “Apologies, Kokichi. I was just thinking back to when I first had you appointed as the court jester. To think that was barely a couple months ago...” Kokichi also laughed, turning back to the pins as he multitasked.

“I really appreciate it, y’know. The orphans are able to get a good meal each night, thanks to you.” Shuichi flushed, stammering.

“Ah.. I-I doubt I deserve all of the credit. It’s you, as well.” Shuichi was cut abruptly short as they both heard a group shouting—a loud commotion. “Let us view what is happening.” He spoke, swiftly heading in the direction of the quarrel.

“...greatly appreciated if you could remove your _filthy paws_ from my works.” Shuichi recognized the voice of the kingdom’s great witch, the other being of some kind of villager. 

“Excuse me! Prince Shuichi, let us through!” He called out, pushing through the crowd with Kokichi on his tail as they made their way to the front commotion. Korekiyo was sitting at his tell-stone table, the villager standing up, angrily slamming their hands onto the table.

“This is hogshit!” The person shouted, swiping their hand across the table and causing the stones to scatter everywhere. Even from under his mask, Shuichi could noticed the twitch of Korekiyo’s lips and how _furious_ he was growing. 

“Bejabbers..!” Kokichi exclaimed under his breath. Few had seen the calm and composed witchdoctor while he was angry, but when he was, it was _frightening._

“Enough!” Shuichi called sternly as he stepped forward. “There is no reason to terrorize the Great Witch. This kind of behavior is shameful.” The villager turned to face Shuichi, scowling.

“The so called ‘Great Witch’ is completely a scam! He’s out of his bugging mind!” Shuichi could hear the craze in their voice, and instinct kicked in when he noticed their eyes lock onto a piece of pottery. As they dove for it, he grabbed them by the arms, holding them behind their back. “Get off of me! This is preposterous! Burn in hell, all of you!” He tried to look for Kokichi, though found he was nowhere in sight. _‘Of course…’_ He held his grip tight. 

“I cannot let you go and risk you harming someone. _Please_ , explain to me why you are so upset.” He tried calming them down, though they continued to wrestle in his grip.

“That hog for brains is trying to tell me that I will work for a side on the dark! That evil will overcome me! _That won’t happen! He’s wrong!_ ” Now, Shuichi grit his teeth as he strained himself to keep a tight hold on the panicking person. 

“Hold your breath, my lord.” Shuichi had barely been able to register Korekiyo’s voice before taking a breath of air and holding it, just barely in time as he blew some of the dust at the person’s nose, inhaling it. Their struggle slowly grew weaker, and they fell unconscious. Shuichi carefully lay them on the ground, exhaling and taking a deep breath.

“I apologize for the commotion, my lord.” Korekiyo bowed deeply, and Shuichi was grateful to see he seemed much calmer now. 

“It’s not much of a problem..” Shuichi insisted, laughing nervously. 

“My lord!” Kiibo’s voice called out, and he turned to see him pushing through the crowd, Kokichi right behind him. “Are you injured, my lord?” Shuichi shook his head, slightly motioning to the unconscious villager.

“I’m not injured. Though could you please bring this individual to the dungeons? I fear they may attempt to harm someone when they come to.” Kiibo nodded, first turning to face the other people who had gathered around the scene.

“Please clear out before more guards must remove you by force! Head elsewhere!” Kokichi strolled up next to Shuichi and Korekiyo, the slight jingle of bells following his movement. He looked down, noticing the scattered stones, and leaned over to help pick them up. Though as he did so, Korekiyo was swift to latch onto his wrist, stopping him.

“Don’t.” Kokichi looked up, fear lacing his expression for a brief moment. Shuichi gently placed his hand over Korekiyo’s, urging him to release Kokichi.

“He was only trying to help. Please, let go of him.” Korekiyo took a deep inhale, sighing.

“My apologies. Please do not disturb the stones, they are already emitting a poor energy; I fear misfortune may fall upon the kingdom for… that _individual’s_ reading and their outburst.” Korekiyo picked up the stones in a certain order, placing them on the table. “I am grateful for your aid, my lord. Please, do not hesitate to come to me for a reading or if you require my assistance.” Shuichi nodded, motioning for Kokichi to follow him, who did so with slight hesitation.

“Thank you, Kiibo, Korekiyo. I’ll see you sometime soon.” He waved, focusing back onto Kokichi who had grown quiet. “Does your wrist hurt?” He asked, gently reaching out to examine it. On instinct, Kokichi quickly pulled his arm back.

“I’m fine~ Let’s go help out some more people, yeah?” Shuichi opened his mouth to speak, though trailed off as he noticed a fire burning somewhere up ahead and a call shouting out.

 **_“The King and Queen have been killed!”_ **


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sudden assassination of the King and Queen, the responsibility of the kingdom of Auduvia falls into Shuichi's hands. Though, the kingdom may still be under attack... What actions will he take in order to prevent any more harm from coming to Auduvia?

The crowd surrounding he and Kokichi seemed to blur around him, and his heart quickly began to race. Soon, the crowd had become panicked and were shoving one another in an attempt to get to safety.

“...ord? My lord? Shuichi!” Kokichi called out to him, nudging his arm. Shuichi, without much thought, began to run in the direction of the fire and screaming. He hadn’t realized that Kokichi was right on his tail, until he abruptly stopped and the jester ran into him from behind with a grunt.

“No… This is impossible…” Shuichi muttered under his breath, distressed. Looking up at the burning tower—where his mother and father’s chambers were located—was a figure in the window, hidden beneath a black cloak which fell over their face, hiding anything which could be used for recognition of their character. Although deeply shocking, the mysterious individual was not the most aguishing part. Shuichi’s throat felt dry, and his voice was barely audible. “F...Father…?” The King’s head, removed from his body, was being held by his locks of gray hair—as if it were a trophy to be shown off with pride. Dark, crimson blood dripped down their arm, though they seemed unbothered by it. Despite the tower continuing to burn around them, they did not move; they stood among the flames, presenting the head of the fallen King. However, as the cloaked person seemed to notice Shuichi down below, they tossed the head down, which gruesomely bounced before landing directly at Shuichi’s feet. After doing so, they swiftly left the burning building, their next destination unknown. Shuichi stumbled a few steps backwards, finding the ability to breathe growing more difficult by the second. All around him, voices merged together, all of which screamed the same fearful phrase. 

_ “The King is dead!” _

Could he have done something to prevent this? If he had stopped the villager from outlashing at Korekiyo’s reading sooner, would this still have happened? What if he had insisted that his parents helped with the conflict rather than himself? Was he next? Was the kingdom under attack? What about the civilians, were any of them harmed? He was such a terrible leader, there was no way he could—

“Shuichi!” The prince was brought out of his daze as Kokichi called out to him, yanking his arm. “My lord, we  _ must _ seek the guards! The kingdom is panicking!” Kokichi was right. As Prince, he held the responsibility of taking care of the kingdom along with the King and Queen who- who were  _ dead _ . Meaning…

“No… That- that means that-” By death of the current king, that left the title to the heir of the throne, none other than Shuichi, the Prince.

“This is shocking, but if the panic goes on any longer then that tower will not be the only part of the kingdom that is burning!” Kokichi turned Shuichi and pointed up at the tower, where the fire was slowly being put out by Kirumi—the maid of the castle—along with some of the other caretakers. “Now, we must move!” 

The sight of his father’s head still in his memory, he held the bile which rose to the back of his throat and hurried alongside the jester. 

“My lord! Where’s the Prince?!” Kaito’s booming voice could be heard in the center of the crowd, as Kiibo and the other guards desperately tried to calm the panic. Kokichi helped guide Shuichi through the crowd, pushing people aside.

“Move it! The Prince is safe!”

“Oh, thank above! My lord!” Kiibo, with obvious relief, ran over to them and guided Shuichi the rest of the way through the crowd, up to where Kaito stood upon the podium. 

“My lord, you must calm the people!” One of the guards urged. Looking upon the sea of countless villagers—countless  _ lives _ that were in his hands, he took a deep breath and straightened his posture, standing tall in spite of his shaking legs.

“Silence! Everyone, remain calm!” The crowd quieted for the most part, with the main exception of crying infants or children. “I am aware of how sudden this is, but we must not panic! Whoever has declared this attack upon our kingdom, they wish for our peace to fall into ruin.” Shuichi clenched his fist, taking another breath. “I swear, by my new responsibility of king, I will unveil the truth and keep Auduvia safe!” The crowd cheered, and Kaito roughly pat Shuichi on the back, nearly causing his knees to collapse beneath him. 

“Long live the king! Long live the king! King Shuichi!”

The title left a foul taste in his mouth.

“Thankfully for Kirumi, the fire did not spread to any other buildings. I believe we can delay reconstruction for the time being, as… the building no longer has a use, as of now. The most important thing is to make sure none of the civilians have been injured during the attack.” Kiibo nodded, quickly running off to inform other groups of Shuichi’s call.

“My lord, if I may have a brief word?” Kirumi approached Shuichi, curtsying to him with respect. 

“Ah- Kirumi!” Shuichi bowed to her in return, as to show his gratitude. “I must thank you for your noble actions, as well as for putting out the fire. I’m grateful that you were able to minimize the damage, you have my thanks.” Kirumi smiled, holding her hands atop one another as they rested in front of her on her skirt.

“There is no need for you to bow to me, my lord. Though, if I may steal your time for a moment,” Kirumi’s expression grew serious, and her voice quiet. “I may have been mistaken, though I believe that I managed to get a glimpse of the intruder which may provide important information.” Kirumi leaned in closer to Shuichi’s ear. “My lord, you do remember the Old Lands?”

“Where the Distant Kingdom is now located? Yes, I remember most. What of it?”

“There was a mark on their right hand. I believe that it was once a symbol of the Distant Kingdom, perhaps even the current one.” Shuichi had been rendered speechless. Leoris had always been such a peaceful region, why now would one of the seven kingdoms suddenly decide to kill the King and Queen of another- especially the kingdom  _ furthest _ from them?

“As I said, I may have been mistaken, but I thought it was best to at least let you know.” Shuichi closed his eyes in thought, inhaling before shaking his head and looking to Kirumi.

“No, thank you for informing me. I believe that I know what I will have to do.” Kirumi nodded, a stern look in her eyes.

“It is my duty to serve you, my lord. As such, I will do my absolute best to complete any task that is given to me.” Shuichi smiled at her; Kirumi always insisted on following orders, though he had always considered her one of his friends, as he did with Kaito, Kiibo, Kokichi, and the many others within the kingdom who he spoke with often. 

“I am thankful for your endless loyalty and dedication, Kirumi. I must go and find the royal guard.” Kirumi offered one last bow to Shuichi, smiling in an attempt to conceal her worry.

“Good luck, my lord. I wish you the best of luck. Again, please alert me if you have any requests.” Shuichi nodded before running off to find Kaito. He did his best to ignore how his hands and legs shook, the image of his father’s head fresh in his memory.

He would protect the kingdom. It was his duty to do so, and it was the last thing remaining of his parents.

“Kaito!” Shuichi called out, noticing him talking to the other guards. He quickly turned, hand on his weapon and prepared to defend him.

“My lord! Is something the matter? Intruders?” Shuichi took a deep breath as he shook his head.

“My apologies for interrupting, you may finish.” Kaito waved a hand, dismissing the guards who quickly walked away, leaving them to speak.

“It’s no problem at all, what did you require from me?” Shuichi’s hands clenched at his side, and his eyes held determination.

“I believe that in order to solve the mystery behind this sudden attack, I will have to go on a journey.” Kaito spared him a worried look.

“A journey? My lord, wouldn’t it be more fit to send someone else to do so? If you were to get injured…” Shuichi shook his head sternly.

“No, I must do this myself. However… I would like to bring a team with me, of sorts. If they all consent to it, of course; I would like to bring you, the Great Witch, the Inventor Miu, as well as the Mage Himiko.” Kaito exhaled, running a hand through his hair as he thought. It was obvious that he didn’t want the King to be put into any danger, though if it was his wish to go on this journey, then…

“Very well, my lord. I will alert all of them of your request. We can leave as early as tomorrow morning.” Shuichi smiled, nodding.

“Thank you, Kaito. Please inform Kiibo that he will take your place as Royal Guard in your absence, and I shall tell Kirumi that I wish for her to look after the kingdom while we are away.” Kaito bowed respectively, before hurrying off to follow his order. Shuichi stood, holding a hand to his mouth as he planned metally.  _ “We will need to pack enough food to last us for several weeks, perhaps even months. Of course, I’m sure Kaito and Miu will not have too much of a problem hunting if it comes to it, and we will also have to keep in mind water so we do not become dehydrated—” _

Shuichi suddenly let out a startled yelp as something poked him in the back, turning to see what it was. He was met with a blank faced Kokichi, holding a juggling figure.

“Kokichi? Is something the matter—?”

“Take me with you.” Kokichi’s request threw him off guard, and the lack of emotion on his face caused him to become even more confused. “I can help. I have knowledge of survival, and I’m also skilled in speaking with the creatures of the forests.” Shuichi hesitated, face morphing into worry. It was true, he didn’t doubt that Kokichi could take care of himself, but…

“I don’t wish for you to get injured. I’m unsure what dangers we may come across when venturing to the Distant Kingdom, and—”

“And can you be any more sure that it will be safe here?” Kokichi looked as if he was beginning to grow agitated, now. He was right… The King and Queen had just been killed out of nowhere, and there was no telling whether or not someone was still lurking around. Kokichi forced a smirk to his lips, head nodding to the side with a jingle of bells following.

“You know if you don’t take me, I’ll just follow you anyways.”

“Yes, that’s probably very true.” Shuichi sighed, worriedly biting the inside of his lip.

“Please, Shuichi?” When he looked back down at Kokichi, he noticed how he swallowed nervously, and the slight bounce as he rocked back and forth on his heels. “I feel I will be unable to focus properly with the knowledge that you could be out there and in danger. After how much you’ve helped the orphans, as well as myself… I could not stand something happening to you.” Shuichi smiled sadly, reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind Kokichi’s ear before he knew what he was doing.

“You propose a fair argument… Very well, you may come along with us.”

“My lord!” Shuichi jumped, also missing the small hint of red that went to Kokichi’s face, as Kaito called to him. He walked up to them, scowling slightly at Kokichi. “Is the thief bothering you?” Shuichi frowned slightly, shaking his head sternly.

“Please do not call him a thief. Kokichi is a human just like any of us, and he rightfully holds the title of court jester. Do not worry, he isn’t bothering me. He will be accompanying us on the journey as well.” Shuichi could already tell by the annoyance in Kaito’s eyes that he wasn’t very happy with hearing that.

“My lord, is that really—?”

“He’s coming. Please, trust my orders.” Kaito sighed again, resting a hand on his hip as he looked to the side.

“Very well, my lord. Apologies for questioning you.”

“It’s not a problem. We shall be leaving tomorrow morning. Kokichi, are—” Shuichi turned to face the jester, only to find that he had once again disappeared. He quickly turned, searching the nearby area, though he was nowhere in sight. “Ah… I’ll find him later and inform him. Have you gotten word from the others I requested?” Kaito nodded, punching his fists together with a grin.

“The Great Witch, the Inventor, and the Mage all agree to accompany you. Kiibo also humbly accepts his temporary position as Royal Guard.” Shuichi’s shoulders relaxed with relief.

“Very good, thank you. I will alert Kirumi, and request that she prepares travel sacks for each of us.”

Shuichi exhaled, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it slip down his shoulders as he sat down on his bed, leg bouncing as his nerves got the best of him. So much had happened in the span of one day… This morning, he had just been speaking with both his mother and father, and now… their bodies had been almost completely burned in the fire, and the only thing that remained was his fathers decapitated head, as well as some bones. He swallowed roughly, trying to remove that awful sight from his mind. His parents had never treated him… the  _ best _ .. And they exiled Shuichi’s uncle—his father’s brother—for the sole reason that they believed he was poorly influencing Shuichi. Shuichi didn’t see it that way at all… In fact, he enjoyed the time with his uncle more than he ever had with his parents. He took him out in the forest and taught him how to read tracks, and he taught him all about his field of work. Still, witnessing their life disappear like that…

Shuichi shuddered, attempting to push those thoughts from his head. He had to be sure that he got enough rest for tomorrow’s expedition. He would present the announcement that Kirumi would be in charge during his absence, and that he would return with the truth of why the kingdom had been attacked.

“You don’t look half bad shirtless.” Shuichi nearly screamed, turning around at the voice and pinching the bridge of his nose as Kokichi began to laugh. “Don’t be scared~ It’s just lil’ ol’ me!”

“K-Kokichi, what are you doing in my living quarters? Actually, where did you disappear to earlier?”

“Nuh-uh-uh! One question at a time, sir!” Shuichi shook his head tiredly picking up his discarded shirt from off of the bed and tossing it to the basket of clothes that were to be washed.

“Nevermind, you probably won’t give me a proper answer one way or the other, will you?” He took off his shoes, setting them to the side, and tensed when the bed behind him suddenly dipped, two cold hands pressing into the muscles just under his shoulders. “Kokichi..?”

“Nishishi~ Y’know, since you’re my favorite and you  _ are _ the king, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt for me to answer a question or two.” Shuichi exhaled as his body relaxed under Kokichi’s touch, his fingers getting rid of all the knots and tightness in his muscles. “I’m in your living quarters to kill you, obviously! Now that I’ve gotten your guard down, and everything.”

“So you’re here because you were bored and felt like it?” He heard Kokichi pout, and laughed softly.

“Hmph! If you’re just going to act rude, maybe I won’t answer your questions!”

“Ah, so you’d disobey orders from the King? Ow!” Kokichi poked him in the side, sticking his tongue out.

“I thought you didn’t like that title,  _ my lord~ _ ” Shuichi groaned, aware that he should know better than to try and beat the jester at his own games.

“I was only joking. Alright, alright. I deeply apologize.”

“You don’t sound very apologetic! If you are, then kneel down and kiss my feet!”

“The bed is too comfortable.” Kokichi huffed, muttering what sounded like ‘fair’ under his breath before Shuichi heard something rustling. He almost missed Kokichi’s touch, though it was quickly replaced by something warm pressing against the left side of his back.

“Ah? What’s that?”

“A stone.” Why was it so warm, Shuichi wondered? Though as he closed his eyes, the stone seemed to emit an energy which relaxed him. “And to answer your other question, I wanted to make sure I told the orphans where I was going. They said they wish us the best, and not to worry since they’ll take care of themselves.” Shuichi hummed in acknowledgement, figuring that he should have guessed that. Kokichi didn’t seem like the type of person to just randomly up and leave without an explanation—at least not with the orphans. They were basically his family, after all.

“There…” Kokichi said quietly, the stone leaving his skin after several moments. He wasn’t sure exactly how long Kokichi had held the stone there, but it was definitely long enough to make him tired. Shuichi yawned, before turning to face him with a curious expression.

“Was that in order to make me feel fatigued?”

“Nope!”

“Thank you.” Kokichi shrugged, rolling off of the bed and stretching his arms above his head.

“Well, I’ll be taking my leave.” He strolled over to the window, climbing up onto it and pushing it open, sending a smirk to Shuichi from over his shoulder. “Make sure you lock this, next time. You never know who might try sneaking in!” Shuichi knew that he never opened that window, other than when it was unbearably warm out, and that even if he did lock it, Kokichi would just be able to get back in anyways, though he didn’t mention it.

“I certainly will do that. Goodnight, Kokichi.”

“Night, Shu~i~chi~!” With that, he closed the window and hopped off to wherever, and Shuichi got up in order to toss his pants in the wash bin and put on a more comfortable pair for sleeping. His skin still felt tingly from whatever stone Kokichi had used on his back, and he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed. He rolled his shoulders, turning off the lamp before slipping under the covers.

Tomorrow would prove to be an important day. The day marking the start of their new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating this in forever, but I've gotten some motivation to continue this fic as well as my apocalypse one! Can't promise any consistent updates, though  
> Also, thank you for reading this! I hope it's interesting T^T


	3. Heading Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and company announce their departure to Auduvia, and begin their journey to the Distant Kingdom, starting with the neighboring kingdom Mianos.

When Shuichi awoke the next morning, he was quite surprised at how refreshed he felt. There was no tension in his muscles whatsoever, and he was already ready to get up and prepare for the journey.

In the soft light that entered through the window, Shuichi smiled and noticed the small figure across the other side of the room which seemed to be nodding off as they held something in their hands. They looked up abruptly, jumping up once they realized Shuichi had noticed them.

“Good morning, Shu~i~chi! What did I tell you about locking the windows? Tsk, tsk.” Kokichi placed the object that he had been holding back in his bag, stretching his arms above his head.

“How long have you been sitting there?” Kokichi pouted, turning away as Shuichi stood from the bed.

“Not even a greeting? You wound me! But, I watched you sleep  _ all _ night, y’know! Nishishi~” Shuichi briefly wondered if that was a lie or not, though opened his wardrobe and decided on the clothes for the start of their journey.

“If you have any other business to take care of, I would suggest doing so now. We will be leaving right after the announcement.” He turned to face Kokichi, who seemed to be distracted by something again. “Is it alright if you ride with me when we head out? We will be taking three steeds. Kaito will be riding with the Great Witch, and the Inventor will ride with the Mage.” Kokichi leaned backwards to look at Shuichi, who was upside down from his view.

“Mhm! Whatever the lord decides~ I’m just a mere ol’ jester!” Shuichi sighed, shaking his head as he set out extra clothes on the bed. It would be wise to bring spare clothing, he figured.

“I don’t think social status’ have anything to do with your comforts or discomforts. If you would prefer to share a horse with someone else, I will arrange that. I don’t wish for anyone to be uncomfortable during our travel, after all.” Kokichi’s expression turned blank, before he stood up properly and faced Shuichi.

“Geez, I think you’d be the most sympathetic king these lands have ever set eye on.” Before Shuichi could be flustered at his reply, Kokichi turned his interest to his nails, picking some dirt out from under them. “Of course I’ll ride with you; you’re probably the only person I’d want to be forced to sit in any proximity with, anyways.” Shuichi smiled warmly as he hung his clothes over his arm.

“Very well. I shall get dressed quickly so we may leave as soon as possible.”

“Are you trying to kick me out?! What, I can’t watch?” Shuichi began spluttering, halting in his steps towards his personal washroom as he spun around to face Kokichi, who was snickering and waving over his shoulder. “Kidding, kidding~ See you soon, my King.” Kokichi hopped out of the window, leaving Shuichi with a ragged sigh as he finally stepped into the bathroom and began to get ready. He knew this journey would be a difficult one, though he felt reassured that his dear friends would be alongside him.

“The steeds are all prepared just before the gate as you asked, my lord.” Kirumi informed, bowing. “Each individual’s personal saddlebags are also ready with each horse, so as soon as you make the announcement, you will be equipped to leave. I have provided a sack with food for each person, which should last roughly around three weeks if you ration it. There are also canisters of fresh water for each of you, which you should be able to refill at any streams you come across.” Shuichi smiled gratefully, taking both of Kirumi’s hands in his own and bowing.

“Thank you so much, Kirumi. I trust you will take good care of the kingdom while we are away.”

“Of course. Now, go on,” She insisted, nudging him forward. “Everyone awaits the urgent announcement from their new King.” Shuichi nodded, taking a deep breath as he followed Kaito out onto the stage, looking upon the gathering of many civilians. Even if not everyone was able to make it to the announcement due to it being so early in the morning, he knew that word would travel around quickly, anyways.

“If I may please have your attention, there is an important announcement which I must inform you all about.” The crowd fell silent, apart from the small murmurs of what the announcement could possibly be about. “It has come to my notice that the attack on Auduvia and deaths of the King and Queen may very well be from the Distant Kingdom in the Old Lands.” The people broke out into conversation once again, many concerned, others frustrated and just wishing for him to get to the point already.

“Quiet!” Kaito boomed, prodding Shuichi with his elbow to continue.

“Since this could very well lead to a larger conflict, I will be traveling out with a small company—the Royal Guard Kaito Momota, the Great Witch Korekiyo Shinguuji, the Inventor Miu Iruma, the Mage Himiko Yumeno, and the Court Jester Kokichi Ouma—to confront the Distant Kingdom myself, and ensure that they cease any future attacks. In my absence, Kirumi Tojo will lead Auduvia and settle on decisions which I myself would otherwise make, and Kiibo Iidabashi will take on the temporary role of Royal Guard in Kaito Momota’s absence.” Kirumi and Kiibo stepped out onto the stage as well, bowing to the crowd. “Please, do not worry. We will return, and I swear by my title as King of Auduvia, I will not let any further harm come to this kingdom. Thank you all for your understanding.” The civilians broke out into confused chatter. Was it really wise for the King to just up and leave?

“My lord!” Kiibo called as he and Kaito began walking down the path to the direction of the steeds. He bowed deeply, before standing straight at attention. “Thank you very much for trusting me with position of Royal Guard in Kaito’s leave! I promise, I will protect Auduvia with my very life! Please, be safe on your journeys.” Shuichi offered a reassuring smile to Kiibo.

“Do not worry, we will return safely. I trust you with the safety of Auduvia. We will see you soon.” With one last wave, Kiibo saw them off, watching them walk one step closer to an unforeseeable travel.

While walking down the path, Shuichi and Kaito were stopped by a group of voices calling out to him.

“My lord!”

“King Shuichi!”

Shuichi gave a surprised gasp as he turned around and several things were suddenly shoved into his arms, Kaito holding his own arm in front of him and trying to push the people back.

“Stand back! The King is in a hurry!” Shuichi looked down at what the group had given him—a small container of what smelled like fresh pumpkin bread, a small bundle of flowers, and a crystal attached to a string, made to act as a necklace.

“We apologize, sir, but we hoped to send off the King with some gifts for good luck!” A young boy, probably only four or five years younger than Shuichi exclaimed. “We were going to take that bread to a party tonight with friends, but thought that it would be much better for you to take it with you instead!” Shuichi smiled, gently pushing Kaito’s arm down.

“Thank you very much. I appreciate the gifts.” A girl squealed, while the third child merely smiled and held their hands behind their back, speaking calmly.

“Please return safely. We wish you well.” Shuichi waved goodbye tapping Kaito’s arm as he turned.

“My lord, you have to stop letting people just run up to you.”

“I don’t see the problem… I thought it was very kind of them. I’ve always adored the innocence in childhood, without needing to worry about troubling things. Isn’t it sweet that they instead so willingly gave up their bread which was to be shared among their friends, just for the reason that they felt it would better treat someone else and recognized that they can always bake more bread?” Kaito huffed, running a hand through his hair.

“With all due respect, that certainly sounds like you, my lord.” Shuichi looked at the items in his arms with a simple adoration. He stuck the bundle of flowers in his belt by his hip, and slipped the crystal around his neck, holding the pumpkin bread in his hands. He would return. If for nothing else, to see the joyous expressions on the faces of those three children.

“Nishishi!”

“Get back here, you goblin!”

“Nyeh… You’re too loud..”

“How fascinating…” When Shuichi and Kaito finally arrived where the horses bided, they were met with the sight of an angry inventor chasing around the jester, the jingle of bells following his every movement. A tired mage sat in the grass, looking half ready to fall asleep, while the Great Witch stood by one of the horses, stroking it’s muzzle calmly. When Kokichi noticed them, he quickly shoved Miu aside, who shrieked as she it nearly caused her to go headfirst into a puddle of mud.

“Finally! My lord has arrived!” 

“Woah!” Shuichi almost tumbled to the ground as Kokichi tackled him in an embrace, and Kaito grumbled.

“Get off of him, you troublemaker.” Kokichi stuck out his tongue at Kaito, slipping over to the horses. Shuichi sent a worried look in his direction, though Kokichi didn’t look back at him. With Kokichi close up, he was able to clearly see the exhaustion in his eyes and how there were traces of bags underneath them.

“Thank you all for agreeing to accompany me on this long journey. Miu, Himiko, if you could please mount your horse, and the same to Kaito and Korekiyo. Let us be on our way.” Miu grumbled something about ‘you better be thankful I agreed even with that annoyance tagging along,’ and he swore for a second Himiko had actually fallen asleep, though he decided to ignore it as he walked over to where Kokichi stood by the black horse with white down it’s chest and around the hooves—Midnight, was her name. The one which Korekiyo and Kaito would ride was Willow, a white horse with light gray spots and darker gray colored mane, while Miu and Himiko would ride Whiskey, a horse with a rich brown color and an equal colored mane, only a lighter brown around his muzzle.

“Kokichi, you may mount Midnight first.” The jester raised an eyebrow at Shuichi, confused.

“I thought you were the one who would be controlling the reins?” Shuichi lightly pushed his arm, encouraging him to climb up onto the steed.

“I will be, but I’d rather you don’t fall off of the back of the horse.” Kokichi huffed, settling on Midnight’s back as he glared at Shuichi.

“Are you calling me clumsy, or something?!” Kokichi  _ was _ rather clumsy, in all honestly. Shuichi remembers one event where he had accidentally stepped through a rotting floorboard and busted his head open, though decided just for the fun of it to make it part of his entertaining act. That had given Shuichi the scare of his life. He remembers how Kokichi had teased him for getting so worried, though swears that he had turned red when Shuichi insisted that he really did care about him.

Shuichi carefully held onto the pumpkin bread, as he too mounted Midnight, patting her side.

“When’s the last time you actually slept, Kokichi?” The boy in question whined, averting his attention to the container of pumpkin bread.

“Ooh, hey! Is that for me? How sweet of you! Smells sweet, too~” The bread was quickly snatched from his hands, and Kokichi tore it open, pulling off a piece and popping it in his mouth. “Mmm, tasty!”

“Hey! That isn’t for you, that was a gift given to the King!” Kaito boomed, startling Korekiyo who almost tumbled off of Willow’s side and into the dirt while he attempted to mount her. His eye twitched slightly, though remained silent.

“What if it was poisoned, huh? I’m just looking out for my dear Shuichi!” Shuichi’s face flushed pink and he shook his head, exasperated.

“Don’t hog it all, you little shit! Give me some!” Miu yelled, reaching over from on top of Whiskey’s back and almost elbowing Himiko in the face.

“Nyeh! Watch where you’re flinging your arms around!” Kokichi stuck his tongue out at Miu before pulling off a small piece and practically throwing it at her. She still managed to catch it—in her mouth, nonetheless—and cheered.

“H-Hey, at least let me have a little. I would prefer to not be forced to tell a lie on whether I enjoyed it or not.” Kokichi giggled, and looked up at Shuichi, pulling off a larger piece of bread and holding it to his mouth. “H-Huh?!”

“I’m feeding it to you, obviously! You don’t need to get your hands all greasy, right?” Kokichi’s tongue darted out, licking at the crumbs on the side of his mouth. Shuichi stammered before eventually taking a bite of the bread, humming as the taste flooded his tastebuds. It was still warm, and it was definitely fresh. The pumpkin flavor settled nicely with the moist, yet fluffy and airy texture of the bread, and he found himself taking another bite.

“Would both of ya knock it off with your weird ass courting so we can get a move on?!” Miu shouted, causing Shuichi to almost choke on the bread he was chewing. Shuichi was the only person of royalty who Miu could get away with her vulgar comments towards, as he didn’t necessarily mind them—he knew they were a part of her character, and didn’t believe it was right for her to be punished for it. (Besides, there was a chance she’d just end up enjoying whatever it was.)

“Don’t say such things to the king! There’s no way he’d ever court anyone like  _ him _ !”

“Like there’d be any greater chance of him courting  _ you _ , stinky guard!”

“I’m gonna punch you as soon as we get off of these horses!”

“Please stop shouting right next to my ear, quite frankly you’re being extremely loud.”

“Nyeh… Miu, you’re gonna knock me off of the horse.”

“Then hold on tighter! T-Tighter..!” Kokichi snickered, covering up the bread and sticking it into one of the travel sacks before looking up at Shuichi.

“Well, my lord? Shall we be off?” Shuichi nodded, taking the reins into his hands and following Kaito out of the gate, Miu right behind them.

And if Kokichi leaned against him and ended up falling asleep while they started their trek over the path that lead through the fields, he decided not to mention it and potentially disturb the boy’s much needed rest.

“Nyeh…. How much longer?” Himiko leaned forward, resting against Miu’s back.

“Stop using me as a damn pillow!”

“Shh, let’s not be too loud. We don’t want to disturb the forest, correct?” Shuichi used the excuse of being in the forest, though in actuality Kokichi was still asleep. He wasn’t sure whether or not the others had noticed, but if they had, they didn’t comment on it. 

“Usually it takes about a day and a half, at least from the last times I remember visiting Kaede. If we maintain a steady pace, I believe we should reach Mianos by tomorrow noon.” Shuichi grimaced slightly. The more he thought about it, it would certainly be odd for them to just show up out of the blue, especially since he and Kaede were arranged to be married ever since they were children. He had never seen Kaede as anything more than a close friend, and he knew that she didn’t either. From the way she spoke about her Royal Guard, Rantaro Amami, he had safely come to the conclusion that she was in love with him. He had been relieved at that- after all, it meant that he wouldn’t have to marry someone who loved him, yet he could not love in return, though it still meant that it would just be awkward for both of them. 

Shuichi wondered if he would ever fall in love with someone. He never believed that his parents were in love. Perhaps when they first were together or had gotten married, though they certainly never showed affection towards one another if it wasn’t necessary. He had never been interested in any of the women in the kingdom. It wasn’t like he was disgusted by the idea of marrying a woman, just none of them… interested him in that kind of manner. 

In the quiet of the forest, with nothing but the soft chirps of birds hidden somewhere within the trees and the clicking of the horse’s hooves against the pathways, his thoughts ventured further… Was there anyone out there who was neither a man or woman? Someone who was both? He had never been taught anything of it, though supposed he had possibly read the idea in one of the many thousand books in the kingdom’s libraries. Were there men who did not marry women, but instead other men?

A quiet mumble from Kokichi is what caused him to shake his head, feeling his face grow red. No, that was preposterous. It was likely he just hadn’t met a woman who he loved yet. Was there the possibility that some people just did not feel that attraction to love?

“Mmh… You okay there, Shumai? You’re really red.” Shuichi jumped with a startled shout.

“Y-Yes, I’m fine.” From the way Kokichi raised his eyebrow, he knew that he obviously didn’t believe him, though Kokichi didn’t press further.

“Kaito..! I can smell your stink from all the way over here!” Kaito grumbled about how much better it was when the other boy was quiet, trying to ignore his antics. The rest of this travel to Mianos would certainly be the most energetic one for Shuichi yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! I wonder who else they'll find once arriving at Mianos :)


	4. Mianos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and company arrive at Mianos, where they inform Kaede of their travel. She insists that they spend the night in town, as well as sending two of her strongest warriors along with them.

“Shuichiii... Are we there yet?” Kokichi’s voice drawled out in a whine as he fell back against Shuichi, lightly kicking his feet. Shuichi laughed softly, shaking his head.

“It shouldn’t be too much further. The forest isn’t as dense here, so soon we should be coming across the bridge that leads over the river and to Mianos.”

“Good!” Kokichi cheered, popping back up and almost smacking him in the chin with his head. “I couldn’t bear sitting near you for any longer!” Shuichi sighed, rolling his eyes.

“I apologize for the prolonged torture I’ve put you through.”

“Nyeh… You can always switch with Miu.” Himiko spoke up, receiving an angry shout from the said inventor,

“The hell is that supposed to mean, you little witch?!”

“I’m a mage..!” Kokichi snickered, bending backwards to look up at Shuichi.

“Nah, I may hate the King, but I would never put him through the torment of having to be near _Miu_ for any extended amount of time.” Miu’s angry rebuttals only fueled his laughter more, and Shuichi briefly wondered if this would be what the rest of the journey would ensue.

“My lord! I believe we’ve reached the bridge you mentioned!” Kaito called out from the front. Shuichi leaned to the side to try and see around Willow, Kaito, and Korekiyo, and smiled once recognizing the sight of Mianos in the distance.

“Yes, we have. That is certainly Mianos.” The horses stepped onto the bridge, and the warmth of the sun shone down as the treeline stopped at the edge of the land leading to the river. Shuichi gave polite waves to any others walking across the bridge, most of whom seemed to be surprised by his arrival.

“The water is significantly more pure here,” Korekiyo noted with an intrigued hum as he looked over the side of the wooden bridge at the river. It was true, after all—in fact, that was one of the main things Shuichi strived to fix in Auduvia once he became king. He was ashamed by how his parents disregarded the environment… How couldn’t they see the innocent wildlife that they were affecting with their pollution?

In Mianos, the bottom of the riverbed was clearly visible, as were the variety of fish swimming in it. A few villagers appeared to be gathering buckets of water, while others simply sat on the edge of the land and let their feet sit in the water. Groups of children ran past, occasionally dipping a hand in the water to splash their friends. Shuichi would never get tired of the beautiful scenery around Kaede’s kingdom.

They reached the gate, and Kaito stepped off, motioning for the rest of them to stay where they were. He walked to the gate and bowed slightly before beginning to speak to the guards, gesturing with his hands. Kokichi huffed, falling back against Shuichi.

‘Geez, hopefully stupid Momota doesn’t ruin our chance of getting inside.”

“I highly doubt that,” Korekiyo replied calmly. “Mianos has seen Sir Kaito with Lord Shuichi countless times. They just are not expecting them in this instance.” Kokichi stuck out his tongue at Korekiyo’s back, while Kaito approached, followed by a familiar face.

“Lord Shuichi! It’s great to see you again.” Shuichi smiled, waving.

“Sir Rantaro, it’s been a while.” Rantaro bowed, signaling for them to follow him.

“Please, come this way. I hear you have urgent news, so I’ll assist with hitching up your steeds, then I’ll bring you right to Princess Kaede.” Kaito guided Willow as they followed Rantaro through the gates and into Mianos.

“So much has changed since I’ve last been here…” Shuichi murmured, looking around. The bricks and stones looked brand new, and there were many new houses and businesses. Shuichi admired that about Kaede’s family, as well. They focused more on making sure the civilians have an enjoyable lifestyle, while Shuichi’s parents always focused on war, trade, and power. 

Though the architecture looked new, families still walked through the town, and the smell of fresh goods was thick in the air—fish, bread, fruits, pastries. Everyone was so friendly in Mianos, while it was difficult to hold a conversation with anyone in Auduvia since they all only lived there under fear of the King and Queen. Shuichi was going to change that.

“Woah! H-Hey..!” As soon as Shuichi descended from Midnight’s back, someone practically tackled his side.

“Nyahaha! Prince Shuichi!” Shuichi looked down as Angie began prodding at his arms and chest, the artist being energetic as ever. “Atua told me that we would be getting a surprise guest today! Why did you not inform us of your arrival? If I knew the guest would be you, I would have painted something much more lovely!” Before he could respond, Angie was already prancing off, hugging someone else and pressing her cheek against their head.

“Nyeh..”

“And Himiko! My favorite mage! My, my! What could possibly be the occasion?” Rantaro sighed, walking over and ruffling her hair before carefully pulling her off of Himiko.

“I’m sure Lord Shuichi and Himiko are delighted to see you, but they’ve got some important business to handle first.”

“Mmm… O-kay!” Angie began skipping away, waving to the group. “Byeonara!” Shuichi exhaled, and Kokichi slid off of Midnight’s back landing next to him.

“Jeepers, and I thought _I_ was touchy.” He suddenly grinned, looking up at Shuichi. “Hey, does that mean I can poke your chest, too?!” Shuichi grabbed his wrists as he began fighting to try and do so.

“Please don’t-” Kokichi swiftly crouched as a fist came his way.

“Eeeh! That was rude!”

“Stop terrorizing Lord Shuichi, you thief!” Kaito snarled, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him away. “Get moving, Sir Rantaro is going to bring us to Princess Kaede.” Kokichi puffed his cheeks out, crossing his arms. Under his “irritation,” a small smirk grew.

“I don’t think I have to listen to you! After all, you’re not the king, last time I checked~” He locked his hands behind his head and bent backwards to look at Shuichi, who sighed and walked forward, pushing him forward slightly with a hand on his back.

“Come on. We shouldn’t waste time.” The jester snickered, jumping back up.

“As you wish!” Rantaro nodded, beginning to lead them to the castle. Shuichi had a question he wished to ask him, though it would have to wait until later.

“I believe Princess Kaede should be in the study with the seamstress. Knight Tenko should be with them as well.”

“Knight Tenko?” Himiko repeated, standing up a bit. “Nyeh…” She began to mess with her hat, mumbling something under her breath. Shuichi felt a nudge at his side, and looked down at Kokichi who had elbowed him. He raised an eyebrow, and leaned down so Kokichi could whisper something in his ear.

“I think our little mage has someone wooing her.”

“Wooing her?” Shuichi asked, wide eyed as he turned to look at Kokichi again. However, the jester had already run off and began to poke at Miu who looked half prepared to pull something out of her bag and hit him with it. Shuichi held a hand to his mouth in thought. Tenko Chasbashira, one of Kaede’s greatest knights, was a female. If Kokichi had been referring to she being the one to woo Himiko, then… _“Does… that mean I’m not the only one who has thought of that? I’ve been taught that only a man and a woman should marry, though I don’t see the harm in two women or two men marrying… If they are indeed infatuated with and care for one another, why should it matter? Perhaps they could not have children, but there are always children on the streets or in the orphanages who need families...”_

Shuichi shook his head, deciding that was a thought for later. They stepped into the castle, and the cool air was refreshing after being in the sun. After being led through the many hallways, Rantaro stopped them in front of a door.

“Please wait for just a moment.” He knocked on the door, and after a ‘Come in!’ from Kaede, he entered, shutting the door behind him. Voices exchanged for a bit, before the door opened and Rantaro invited them inside.

“Shuichi! I haven’t seen you in ages!” Kaede exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and setting down a book on the table. She hurried over to greet them, curtsying politely. “Rantaro told me that you have important news! Where are your mother and father?” Shuichi swallowed dryly, trying to think of the right way to word the news.

“Uhm… W-Well—”

“Ah! It’s important news, right? Would you like me to leave?” The other girl by the table—the seamstress Tsumugi—suddenly spoke, placing her sewing equipment down. It looked like she was making part of a new dress for Kaede.

“No, it’s alright,” Shuichi insisted. He had spoken to Tsumugi a few times during previous visits. She was rather plain, however her skill for creating clothing was impeccable. He took a deep breath before looking back to Kaede. “My mother and father were killed only a couple days ago.” Kaede gasped, taking Shuichi’s hands and holding them between her own.

“Oh, Shuichi... That’s terrible, I’m so sorry..” Shuichi shook his head with a nervous laugh.

“You don’t need to apologize, i-it’s fine.. That’s not all the news we have to tell you.” Kaede let go of his hands, and placed her own behind her back, nodding with a serious expression and prepared to listen. “I believe that the attacker was from the Distant Kingdom in the Old Lands. Kirumi, my maid, said that she saw the symbol on their hand while they were fleeing.”

“The Distant Kingdom? Shuichi, don’t tell me that you’re going to travel that far…”

“There’s no need to worry!” Kaito spoke, holding up a fist. “As long as I’m with him, there’s no way I’ll let any harm come to Lord Shuichi.”

“This golden genius is tagging along, too!”

“As am I.”

“Nyeh… I’ll keep Lord Shuichi safe with my maaagic..”

“I’m actually suuuper powerful! I’ll protect the King with my life if it comes to it~” Even with the reassurance from everyone, Kaede still looked worried.

“If this really is the Distant Kingdom attacking, I don’t want them to harm any of the other kingdoms.” Shuichi clenched his fists. “I’ve already made up my mind. I just wanted to make sure you knew where we were. Now that I’m... King of Auduvia, it means I must try my absolute hardest to protect the people who live there.” Kaede sighed, looking down.

“I don’t doubt that you can take care of yourself, but… No one has been to the Distant Kingdom in a _long_ time. The maps may not be updated- you don’t know what’s going to be there.” Shuichi began to open his mouth, though Kaede held up a finger and slowly smiled. “ _But_ , since I know I can’t change your mind, at least allow me to send Tenko and Maki along with you. They are two of Mianos’ greatest fighters, and I’ll feel much better knowing that they’re with you.”

“Kaede… are you sure? What about you and your parents here? The Distant Kingdom could attack Mianos next for all we know.” Kaede laughed softly, dragging Rantaro over by the arm and leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about me. I know that Rantaro is fully capable of protecting Mianos even without Tenko and Maki’s help.” Rantaro ran his other hand through his hair, chuckling.

“I’ll keep Kaede safe, Lord Shuichi. Please, do not worry.” Shuichi couldn’t help but smile knowingly. Kaede loved Rantaro- she _trusted_ Rantaro, which meant that Shuichi trusted Rantaro too.

“Very well. We will bring Knight Tenko and Maki along with us.”

“Rantaro, could you get Ryoma to bring them to rooms for the night and then find Tenko and Maki? I believe that Ryoma should be with Gonta.”

“Of course.” Rantaro bowed to Kaede before beginning to walk out the door, while the rest followed him.

“Ah, are you sure we can stay the night? I’d hate to trouble you more than I already have—” Kaede grabbed both of his shoulders.

“Shuichi, you’re staying the night so you can rest and I can be a proper host.” She giggled, poking his cheek. “Besides, it’ll be like any other time you’ve stayed here, just with a lot more friends from your kingdom.” Shuichi smiled warmly, and his shoulders relaxed. It was nice to know that Kaede called them his friends, as he did. It never quite felt right to him—the system of social status’. Some people were born into an unfortunate family, why should that dictate how much worth they have as a person?

“Thank you… I appreciate it.” Rantaro’s head popped in the door,

“Lord Shuichi, are you joining us?”

“Ah!” Shuichi suddenly exclaimed, remembering his question. “Actually, could I ask you and Kaede something quickly? It should only take a second.” Rantaro tilted his head to the side for a moment, before excusing himself and shutting the door.

“What did you need to ask us?” Kaede questioned, a curious look shining in her eyes. 

“Well… I was thinking about something while going through the forest on the way here, and.. Uhm..” He scratched his head, laughing softly. “Rantaro, you do love Kaede, correct?” Rantaro chuckled, holding his hands up in a surrendering manner while Kaede’s face turned red.

“Who’s asking? Shuichi, or the King of Auduvia?”

“Shuichi is asking.” Rantaro looked over at Kaede, and took her hand in his before turning back to Shuichi.

“Then yes, I do. Just don’t let the King know,” he winked. 

“Of course not. However, I was thinking… If Kaede and I were arranged to be married once we both turned seventeen, though the title of King has been passed to me before then…” Kaede’s eyes widened.

“Shuichi..!”

“...that means there is still time for me to call off the wedding, so you two can instead, isn’t there? I-I’m not saying you’d be terrible to marry, or anything, I just know it’d be awkward for us both, and if you’re already- uh, y-you know—” Rantaro laughed lightly punching Shuichi’s shoulder.

“We know that isn’t what you mean. You’d really do that, though?”

“Of course I would.” Kaede suddenly gasped, covering her mouth as she started laughing.

“Shuichi..! Do you... have a secret lover?!” Shuichi began sputtering, his face growing flushed.

“What?! N-No! T-There isn’t even anyone I’d—” He cut himself off as a certain person flashed through his mind, though Kaede flicked his forehead lightly. “Ow!”

“There’s someone who you might want to woo, right? It’s okay if you don’t completely know yet.” She held up her hand in a fist, the other squeezing Rantaro’s. “Anyways, we really appreciate the thought, Shuichi. If you can manage to do it, that’s great! If not, that’s still okay.” She leaned closer, voice going a bit quieter. “But you have to promise to introduce me to your secret lover, okay?”

“I-I don’t have one!”

“Okay, okay.” Shuichi held his hand over his mouth, trying to get rid of the blush that had appeared. He looked up, and realized something he’d forgotten.

“Oh, gracious.. T-Tsumugi, I’m so sorry, I completely forgot—” Tsumugi laughed lightly, waving her hand dismissively.

“Don’t worry about it, I already knew. Besides, I know how plain I am, so it’s easy to forget that I’m there.” She held up her hands, smiling. “My lips are sealed! Besides, this means that my pairing could actually soar for real..!” Even more embarrassed than before, Shuichi was guided to the door by Rantaro placing a hand on his shoulder.

“We should be going before the rest of your group runs off without us.”

“R-Right, of course.” He waved to Kaede and Tsumugi. “Thank you, again. We’ll see you later.” Once they stepped out into the hallway and the door was closed, Shuichi was immediately tackled.

“My King! You’ll protect me, won’t you? Your scary guard man is trying to get my head on a spike!” Shuichi needed a minute to get his breath, and he patted Kokichi on the back, sighing.

“Yes, I suppose I’ll protect you.”

“How... many times do I have to tell ya... Stop grabbing Lord Shuichi!” Kaito growled, exasperated. From what Shuichi could tell, it seemed like Kokichi had made Kaito chase him around the nearby hallways. As he glanced over to his side, he saw Rantaro giving him a smirk, nodding to the jester that had his arms wrapped around Shuichi as he looked at Kaito from over his shoulder and blew his tongue at him. Shuichi was going to deny it, though Rantaro just called for everyone to follow him, to the gardens.

“Nishishi, thanks Shumai!” Kokichi slipped away, leaving Shuichi feeling like _he_ had run around the hallways. He held back for a moment as everyone else walked ahead. _“..._ Do _I feel about Kokichi in that way..?”_

As Rantaro led them through town, they reached a large garden with lavish vegetation and flora. The paths were coated with soft grass, and the trees which bordered the gate hung with vines.

“Ryoma should be right through here, and he’ll bring you to where you can stay for the night,” Rantaro explained, pulling aside the vines and stepping into the garden. “You can explore the kingdom freely after that, but please let any of us know if you’d like assistance with anything.” The group followed him through the garden, impressed by how well it was being taken care of. In the distance, someone crouched next to the flowers while the other sat on the bench with something in their mouth.

“Ryoma, could I bother you for a minute? We have visitors, and a request from Princess Kaede.” Both of them looked over, and Ryoma slid off of the bench.

“Sorry, big guy. Looks like I've gotta go.”

“Don’t worry! Gonta understands. Be safe!” Gonta waved at the rest of them, before turning back to the flowers he was tending to.

“Prince Shuichi, it’s been a while.” Ryoma greeted, fiddling with the piece of straw in his mouth. “I didn’t know you were coming by today, my apologies.” Shuichi held his hands up, shaking his head.

“There’s no need to apologize. We didn’t exactly warn Kaede or the King and Queen beforehand.”

“Lord Shuichi and his company are going to stay for the night in the guest chambers, and head out in the morning. Tenko and Maki will be going with them.” Ryoma raised an eyebrow curiously, though didn’t question where they would be going.

“Sure thing.” Ryoma slipped through them, waving for them to follow.

“I’ll find those two now. Let us know if you need anything, alright?” Rantaro patted Shuichi on the shoulder, before heading the opposite direction in search of the two warriors.

“I’ll show you lot to the guest rooms.”


	5. New Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and company are properly introduced to their two new companions, and Rantaro has something surprising to tell Shuichi regarding the Old Lands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating for so long ;^; I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Shuichi was amazed by how much the guest chambers had improved since the last time he had visited. There were more than plenty enough for each of them, and as soon as he entered the room his body ached with the desire to lay down. Although, as much as he would have liked to rest, he knew that they would not see Mianos for quite some time, and wanted to walk around some.

“Excuse me, Lord Shuichi?” Shuichi turned to the door where Tsumugi stood, smiling warmly.

“Tsumugi, please, come in.” She nodded, entering the room with something in her arms.

“Princess Kaede requested that I sew clothing for each of you; it’s woven with protective charms which should help to keep you safe.” She handed the clothes to Shuichi, who felt the fabric between his fingers. It was soft, though had a sturdiness to it. He could feel the magic aura seeping from it. Tsumugi crossed an arm over her chest, holding her head in her other hand. “I already have your measurements, so I hope you forgive me for making it so soon. I suppose I got a bit ahead of myself.” Shuichi smiled, carefully setting it down onto the silk sheets.

“It’s no problem at all, I appreciate it. Thank you.” Tsumugi pushed her glasses up, holding her pointer finger out as she spoke aloud to herself.

“I will have to gather the measurements for the others, which shouldn’t take too long… At latest, I will have everything finished by morning.” With a hum, she waved goodbye to Shuichi and walked out the door. “I will see you again tomorrow morning, then. I wish you all safe travels.” Shuichi nodded, taking a moment longer to look at the garments. There was a shirt with small golden leaves trimming the bottom, along with pants that had the same pattern nearing the top. 

What interested him most was a cloak—made with a dark colored fabric, though had a small sparkle to it. It had a hood which would be able to cover his face, and the inside of the cloak was made of a warmer material. Where the cloak fastened, there was some gold along with a blue gemstone- a sapphire, he believed it to be.

Shuichi finally set the clothes aside for him to wear the next morning, heading out into the hallway. Kaito was talking with Ryoma, and waved him over once he saw him.

“My lord! Are you going to walk around some?”

“Yes, I’d like to make the most of our time while we’re here since I’m unsure of when we will actually be able to return.”

“You lot be careful now, you hear?” Ryoma piped up, pulling the straw out of his mouth. “You’re an enjoyable bunch, and I don’t want to have to attend a memorial for all of you.” Kaito pat Shuichi on the back, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“You don’t have to worry about that, I’ll keep Lord Shuichi safe!” He pulled his arm away, resting his hands on his hips. “I’ll stick with you, we still don’t know if the intruder could have followed us.”

“Alright. Thank you for the help, Ryoma.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Ryoma waved off a hand dismissively, marching over to stand by his post to guard the chambers. Shuichi nodded to Kaito, who began to walk towards the hallway. Though, at the feeling that someone was watching him, he froze in his steps and turned around. He wasn’t able to catch sight of anyone, though noticed one of the chamber doors closed.

_“Strange…”_

“Yo, my lord! You coming?” Shuichi jumped, startled, though quickly caught up with Kaito.

“Ah, y-yes!”

“Damn, the place has really improved.”

“It has,” Shuichi agreed, holding his hands behind his back as he smiled softly at the sight of the lanterns around the city. They sent a warm, orange-yellow glow over Mianos, giving it that extra inviting feeling. “I wonder if Auduvia will ever be as welcoming as Mianos some day…”

“Of course it will!” Kaito reassured, holding up a fist. “Now that you’re in charge, I know that Auduvia will change for the better!”

“Yoo-hoo~!” Another voice called out, and they both glanced over to see Angie waving them down while jumping energetically. Shuichi sighed, though made his way over to her small hut.

“Hello, Angie.”

“Hi! Hi! Hi!” Her greeting was accentuated by leaning from side to side, her eyes bright with excitement. “Come inside! I’ve sculpted something for you, Lord Shuichi~” Shuichi tilted his head to the side with curiosity, following her into the hut. Candles on the walls lit the room, and a large statue stood in the center.

“Angie, it’s beautiful…” The statue was of a large wolf which sat tall, and had eyes which seemed to pierce through his soul. It was made of mahogany wood, and was a rich color that shone under the light from the flames. Like all of her work, the wolf had painstaking attention to details, such as the fur and muzzle.

“Mhm-mhm! It also seconds as a reserve for ale!”

“W-What?!”

“Ooh! Wait, wait!” Angie suddenly rushed over to a desk, picking up another object and bringing it over to him. She placed a small wooden instrument in his hands—a flute, and then brought her hands together to close her eyes in prayer. “Atua has told me that this will help you on your adventure.” Shuichi nearly dropped the flute, holding it carefully to his chest.

“Hold on, how do you know about that?” Angie clasped her hands together, holding them up to her right.

“Weren’t you listening, Lord Shuichi? Atua told me!”

“Ah,” Shuichi nodded, exhaling. He rolled the flute between his hands, before smiling at Angie. “Well, thank you. But.. ah, I don’t think we can take the statue with us—” Angie interrupted him, leaning forward and pointing with her left hand.

“That is why you will bring it back to Auduvia when you return!”

“I’m not sure when—” Shuichi went silent mid-sentence as her expression darkened in an intimidating manner.

“You will bring it back to Auduvia when you return.” A hand landed on his shoulder, and Shuichi looked over at Kaito.

“We should be heading back, my lord. It’s getting late.” Angie clapped her hands together with a cheer, tossing a bag at Shuichi who just barely caught it. He caught a whiff of what he assumed to be fresh fruit and pastries. As he opened his mouth to tell Angie that he couldn’t possibly take this, she silenced him with a glare.

“Please be safe! I will be awaiting your return, and Atua will watch over you!” Shuichi smiled, heaving the bag over his shoulder as he held the flute.

“Thank you, Angie. You stay safe as well.”

Once returning to the chambers, Shuichi wished Ryoma and Kaito a pleasant night, and stepped into his own room. He set the bag Angie had given him onto a table next to the door, placing the flute next to it.

“Hello, my lord~” Shuichi yelled out of surprise, backing up against the wall and wincing as he smacked his hip against the table.

“K-Kokichi, _what_ —”

“Geez, you really need to be more careful!” Kokichi sat up, rolling off of the bed and stretching. “What if I had been some scary murderer here to assassinate you?” Shuichi exhaled, massaging his temples.

“Well, you _aren’t_ some scary murderer, so I’m pretty sure it’s fine.” Kokichi pouted, arms behind his back.

“Bor-ing.” He rocked back onto his heels, a glint in his eye. “Now! Undress, my lord!” Shuichi sputtered, holding a hand to his face before running it through his hair.

“W-Why?” Kokichi held out a hand where a stone sat in his palm, nearly the same size as it. It was a slight orangish color, which was more visible in some areas compared to the soft ash gray. “Oh, the stone thing you did before.” Shuichi halfheartedly pulled off his shirt, rolling his shoulders and laying it over the footboard of the bed. He _was_ a bit sore after riding without any stops, but he knew that it would be much worse as they progressed further. Sitting down on the bed, he felt Kokichi press the stone onto his back. Again, his tension seemed to release, and a sense of calmness washed over him.

“Where did you even get that?” Shuichi asked, glancing over his shoulder slightly. However, he was unable to see Kokichi’s expression.

“It’s a secret~” Shuichi laughed, facing in front of him again.

“Ah, I should have figured.” He had been so relaxed that by the time Kokichi pulled the stone away, he tensed, slightly startled by the lack of another person behind him. He hadn’t even realized that he had closed his eyes.

“I suppose I shouldn’t disrupt the King’s beauty sleep for any longer~” Kokichi teased, already walking to the door. The stone slipped into his pocket. “Rest well, my lord!” Shuichi called out to him.

“Thank you, Kokichi.” Kokichi froze in the doorway, sending a small smile over his shoulder.

“Sure thing, Shuichi.” With that, the jester left him, and he sighed contently. He rolled over to turn off the lantern, slipping underneath the silk covers and into a restful sleep.

The sun was just rising as a series of knocks rapped against the door, waking Shuichi who sat up with extreme confusion.

“Shuichi! It’s Kaede, breakfast will be prepared in the dining hall in just a few minutes!” After taking a moment to register what she was talking about, Shuichi suddenly gasped, nearly falling out of bed and onto his face as he got tangled in the sheets.

“R-Right! Thank you, Kaede! I’ll be there shortly!” She laughed on the other end, probably hearing how he was stuck.

“Make sure you grab your stuff!” Shuichi was quick to change into the garments Tsumugi had personally sewn, trying to tidy up the room the best he could before grabbing the bag and flute from Angie. Another string of knocking came as he was struggling to secure the bag over his shoulder.

“I-I’m coming!” He hurried to the door and opened it, expecting to see Kaito, or perhaps one of Kaede’s maids, but instead— “K-Kokichi?”

“You took your sweet time!” Kokichi pouted, falling back onto his heels and locking his hands behind his head. He seemed to have an amused smile once noticing how Shuichi was examining him. “Were you expecting your stinky guard dog? He booked it to the dining hall as soon as he saw some girl walking past. She had a mean look in her eyes.” Shuichi shook his head slowly, stepping out and closing the door behind him.

“Ah, not exactly.” Kokichi raised an eyebrow, before looking down at himself. He suddenly lit up, holding his fists in front of him.

“Oooh! You’re totally checking out how absolutely adorable I look, am I right?” Kokichi’s jester hat was pretty similar, except instead of small bells on the ends, they had been replaced with balls of fluff. The outfit itself was rather nice as well, with frills near his neck and sleeves that weren’t as baggy, which he presumed Tsumugi did for convenience reasons for their travel. Where his coat was secured, it was adorned with a purple alexandrite gemstone. The pants were similar to the sleeves and fit his frame better, though he kept his usual shoes. Shuichi smiled, happy to see clothes which were better and would do more than to just address him as ‘the fool.’

“Your outfit, Tsumugi sewed it with the protective charms, correct? It looks nice.” Kokichi apparently hadn’t been expecting that, because his face went blank before he abruptly turned and began to walk down the hallway towards the dining hall.

“Let’s go, you dolt.” Shuichi hurried after him, messing with the sapphire on his cloak. He couldn’t help but be nervous; they would be going farther than he had ever imagined, all the way to the Distant Kingdoms. Would they even be able to make it to the next kingdom…?

As Shuichi followed Kokichi into the dining hall, he was overwhelmed by the savory smells and sheer amount of food on the table. He spotted Kaito sitting next to Maki, who seemed to be fed up with him. He had met Maki once before, though didn’t remember much about her. Miu was cackling about something to Kaede, Korekiyo sat calmly next to Rantaro, and Himiko was sitting next to Tenko, who was gesturing with her hands.

“Oh! Shuichi, you’ve arrived!” Kaede called out, smiling brightly. He greeted them, sitting down next to Kaito while Kokichi took the seat to his right. “Please, eat as much as you’d like. Let me properly introduce you to Maki and Tenko!” She motioned to each respective person as she said their names.

“You know Tenko is one of my best knights, and Maki… well, she’s an assassin.” Next to him, Kokichi leaned half of his body against the table in order to look down at Maki.

“Ooh! An assassin, you say? So she’s like, highly dangerous and exceptional at killing people?” She met his gaze with a glare, her eyes blazing a deep red.

“Don’t tell me he’s going.” Kaede puffed out her cheeks.

“She’s not dangerous, she has never harmed anyone in Mianos without reason. I made her part of the guards so she could have a better life.” Shuichi sighed, placing his hand on Kokichi’s shoulder and gently pushing him back into his chair.

“I apologize… Thank you for accompanying us, Maki.” She examined Shuichi for a moment, before scoffing and turning back to her plate.

“Whatever. I’m only doing this because Kaede requested it from me.” Kaito rested an arm on the back of her chair.

“Aw, you mean not because I’ll be there?” She glared at him before elbowing him in the ribs, causing him to wheeze and bend over the table.

“No, I couldn’t care less whether you’re there or not.” Kokichi quietly fake gagged, leaning closer to Shuichi.

“He’s _totally_ trying to court her, he’s like a puppy dog.” From across the table, Tenko suddenly stood up, one hand on the hilt of her sword.

“I’m only going because Princess Kaede requested it as well!” She flushed, sitting back down with a quiet squeal. “A-Also, because Himiko will be there, I don’t trust any of you degenerates to keep her safe!”

“I appreciate you joining us as well, Tenko.” She made a disgusted face, instead shoveling more food into her mouth.

“Can we hurry this shit up?” Miu shouted in an aggravated tone. “If we just sit around on our asses all morning, it’ll take us a week to get to the next kingdom!”

“I believe that it will take approximately a week to reach Royoto anyways,” Korekiyo announced, to which Rantaro nodded in agreement next to him. Miu grumbled, throwing up her hands.

“Whatever! Can we just get going? The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can get back to Auduvia and—” Kokichi interrupted her as she wrapped her arms around herself.

“Nope! None of us wish to hear about what you do with Kiibo in your spare time!” She made an offended noise, though nervously twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

“I-I was going to say… the sooner I can get back a-and keep working on my tools!” Kaede clapped her hands together before any more arguments could break out.

“Let’s pack up some of the extra food to bring with you for later!” Shuichi stood, not wanting to leave the job to everyone else. Though before he even got the chance to start helping, a hand on his shoulder pulled him back some.

“Lord Shuichi,” He turned, as was met with the face of Rantaro who looked exceptionally serious. “Forgive me, but could we please speak for a moment alone?” Shuichi nodded, following Rantaro to a door just outside of the hallway. He opened it, and Shuichi’s mouth dropped.

“Rantaro, this…”

“This is my personal quarters. Kaede added it during the last set of additions to Mianos.” He walked to a cabinet, unlocking it from a key that was in his shirt around his neck. He continued to speak as he dug through many drawers, pulling out a scroll of paper. “Not many people know this, but before I was a guard for Kaede, I used to be a traveler.” Shuichi’s curiosity piqued as he looked around the room. There were many different artifacts, weapons, and even crystals which looked extremely rare. His attention was brought back as Rantaro slammed something onto one of the tables.

“Now, as far as I know, _nobody_ knows what I’m about to tell you—not even Kaede.” Shuichi listened carefully, watching how his fists clenched. “I’ve traveled to the Old Lands before.”

“W-What? You have?!” Rantaro held a hand up to stop him.

“I’ve traveled to the Old Lands before, though not all the way to the Distant Kingdom.” His gaze darkened, sending a chill down Shuichi’s spine. “Do you want to know why I never made it that far?” Hesitantly, Shuichi nodded. Rantaro stepped away from the table, setting down his weapons and then pulling off his shirt. Shuichi was at a loss for words, and his eyes widened. Rantaro traced a large scar which ran from near the top of his right shoulder, down to the left side of his torso. Turning around, he gestured to the large scars which filled nearly his entire back.

“These are why. Now, believe me, I’m not trying to scare you or anything, I just want to warn you.” His face twisted into a dark expression. “Junko, if she’s still in control of the Distant Kingdom, I don’t doubt she’s the one who attacked Auduvia. She commands all of the beasts that live on those lands.” He put his shirt back on, motioning to the scroll. Shuichi approached it, and rolled it flat against the table.

“Rantaro, this is…” His eyes raked over the paper, observing every small detail. “I-It’s a map?”

“Mhm. While I was traveling, I did my best to map everything. While I wasn’t able to make it to the Distant Kingdom, I know generally where it was located,” he pointed to the top left corner of the map where ‘Distant Kingdom’ was scrawled, surrounded by mountains on nearly every side.

“The easiest way would be to go to each of the kingdoms along the way. Royoto, Yalenik, Tealuden, and Ruchse. Mianos is right…” He trailed his finger across the paper close to the bottom right corner. “Here. The kingdom at the very far right corner is Auduvia.” Rantaro rolled the map back up, securing it before handing it to Shuichi with a serious look.

“I don’t want my work to go for nothing, so I want these maps back, alright?” Shuichi was confused—he shook his head, holding his hands in front of him.

“No, you’ve spent so much time on it, I wouldn’t want to risk losing it—” Rantaro shoved the map into his hands sighing with a small smile.

“What kind of cartographer would only keep one copy of an important map?” His smile was quickly replaced with a stern expression. “I’m saying: You better come back. I was traveling by myself for the most part, so you should be fine with Kaito, Maki, Tenko, and all of them. Just be careful.” Shuichi looked at the scroll in his hands, before nodding with determination.

“Alright, we will be. Thank you, Rantaro.” He pat Shuichi on the shoulder, picking up his weapons.

“Of course. Now, let’s get you back out there. Don’t want to keep them waiting any longer.” Stepping out into the hallway, nearly everyone was there.

“Oh! Rantaro, Shuichi, there you are,” Kaede smiled, skipping over. “Maki and Tenko went with Miu and Himiko to get Copper, their steed.”

“Thank you for everything, Kaede. I promise we’ll bring back Maki and Tenko safely.” Kaede pulled him in for a tight hug, whispering in his ear.

“Please be careful, Shuichi… Remember, the protective charms in the clothing should help you. If not the entire outfit, then at least the extra piece.”

“I’ll try my best. Thank you.” She pulled away, holding her hands behind her back.

“Goodbye, then. I’ll see you again sometime. Say hello to Sonia for me when you arrive in Royoto!” Shuichi waved a final goodbye, following Rantaro out to the stables alongside the rest of the group. When they arrived, Kaito was energetically talking to Maki who appeared to be ignoring him, and Tenko was hugging Himiko tightly, though she only seemed ready to sleep.

As Shuichi examined them all closely, he realized that each of them had an extra article of clothing with a gemstone somewhere on it from Tsumugi. For himself and Maki it was a cloak, Kokichi’s on his coat, Kaito and Himiko on a cape, Korekiyo’s on his mask, Miu her apron, and Tenko’s on her belt.

“It seems we are prepared to head out,” Korekiyo hummed, approaching Willow. Everyone mounted their respective steeds and Rantaro opened the gate, patting Shuichi’s knee.

“Be careful. Use the map, it’ll help.”

“Thank you, Rantaro.” He waved them off with a smirk.

“You can thank me by returning alive.”

And like that, they were off with the addition of two companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I want to thank akira_miyako for the comment on the last chapter because honestly that's what motivated me to write this chapter :3


	6. I Speak For The Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and company travel through the forest to reach Royoto. On the way, they run into some playful forest spirits as well as more dangerous beasts.

The forests between Mianos and Royoto were much more dense, which meant that there would likely be more chance of there being dangerous creatures around. Shuichi did his best to try and push it from his mind; after all, their clothing was sewn with heavy protective charms by Tsumugi, Kaede’s seamstress whom she trusted, so he trusted her too. In all honesty, the forest was not all that different from the ones used to travel to Mianos. The paths were more grown over, and there were some unusual flowers that grew up the trees, though it was still rather pleasant. Unfortunately, he didn’t exactly catch all of the scenery since his eyes were glued to the map Rantaro had given him. He wanted to memorize it the best he could in case it was somehow lost—at the moment, they were roughly heading northwest to Royoto.

“Uh… my lord?” Kaito called out from ahead, causing Shuichi to look up from the map. “I think we’ve got a problem…” Willow came to a stop, Midnight, Whiskey, and Copper halting as well. He rolled up the map, leading Midnight around the side to see what Kaito was referring to.

“H-Huh?”

“How odd…” Korekiyo murmured, one hand held to his mouth. “The path simply ends.”

“You sure that map is accurate?” Kokichi asked, leaning over his shoulder from behind him.

“Y-Yes, of course it is…” Shuichi insisted, unrolling the map and glancing between it, and back up at the path. “It says that the path is still through there, then it twists left.” Maki spoke up in an annoyed tone.

“Well? If the path is gone, we can’t just sit here. We have to keep moving.” Kaito sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“What do you suggest, my lord?” Shuichi suddenly felt like everything was more noticable—how Kokichi’s head rested on his shoulder, the small noises of the forests, the horses giving quiet chuffs. Everything seemed to be watching him in that very moment, even throughout the large seemingly endless forest. He furrowed his eyebrows, observing the area around the sudden end of the path first.

“Nyeh…”

“Did you figure out which way we should go, Himiko?!”

“You’re going to fall off of the horse.”

“Nyeh..! I… I hear the sounds of the forest…”

“Will ya stop speaking in tongues and just tell us which way to go?!”

“I hear the sounds of the forest!” Shuichi held his hand up to stop Miu or Tenko from shouting again.

“I hear them too…” He whispered quietly, grabbing the reins again.

“My lord?” Shuichi continued forward where the path should have as well, and Kokichi curiously tilted around to watch him. As soon as Midnight stepped in a specific place, the path reappeared, a curtain of orange and green sparkles falling to the ground.

“I think Shuichi is the real mage here,” Kokichi said, snickering once Tenko began threatening him to “take that back! Himiko is the best mage here!”

“The sounds of the forest are louder!” Himiko cried, causing Tenko to quiet down. She was right, the distant clicking sounds that Shuichi had caught were louder, and there were many more of them. He gasped as he felt something jump onto his shoulder, and looked down to see a small forest spirit that climbed up his arm and fit in the palm of his hand. It made small chirps as it tilted it’s head to show large, bright black eyes with shining white spots that made them similar to looking at the night sky. The spirit’s curly tail swished across his hand, and the warmth of the creature and it’s soft fur made Shuichi laugh softly.

“The spirits wanted to stop us from moving forward,” Maki inquired emotionlessly as one settled on top of her head. Kaito laughed, giving her a thumbs up as a few settled on his shoulders.

“I think they like you, Maki-roll!” Maki glared at Kaito, though a small blush came to her cheeks and she began pulling on one of her twintails.

“Shut up.”

“I think they wanted to play…” Himiko spoke up, smiling as one curled up between her hands. “Nyeh… How did you figure it out, Shuichi? Are you secretly a mage, too?!” Shuichi chuckled, feeling another one crawling under his cloak.

“I noticed that there was an odd disposition to some of the trees and the air around them- like it wasn’t actually real. Then you pointed out the noises, and I thought that it may be some forest spirits who were trying to confuse us and had set up an illusion to make us think the path disappeared.”

“Tricky bastards,” Miu huffed in an annoyed manner, though she failed to hide the small grin that appeared when a few of the spirits crawled onto her. Shuichi turned to look at Kokichi who sat behind him, and was looking at one in his hands with a gentle expression while another sat on top of his head.

“I think they remind me of a certain someone,” Shuichi said with a small smirk. Kokichi hummed and looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes, and when both he and the spirit on his hair tilted their heads to the side at the same time out of confusion, he had to quickly turn away before he could think about how cute Kokichi was.

“Ow!” Shuichi cried out, lifting a hand to his ear where a spirit climbed onto his hand and made a noise akin to a snicker. He gave it an unamused look. “You bit me.” The spirit tittered again, blinking rapidly. He raised an eyebrow curious, before noticing how the starry specks in it’s eyes turned to a pink color and begin forming the shape of a heart while it’s paw pointed at Kokichi. He quickly reached up to place it on a tree branch, feeling his face grow red.

“O-Okay, I’m sorry, but we have to go now. It was nice meeting you.” The spirits seemed to understand, and began trickling back into the forest with satisfied chirps from the attention.

“Intriguing…” Korekiyo mumbled quietly, though didn’t give any further clarification as to what he was referring to. The group advanced, and the small licks of sunlight that shone through the trees dimmed down. After a few more turns, they reached a small clearing and Maki called out.

“We should stop here for a few hours. The horses need rest, as do we.” She climbed off of Copper, Tenko following her. “I’ll take first shift watch.” Everyone else followed in dismounting, and the horses laid down. While Himiko muttered something under her breath, creating a small flame. She set it in the center of a small circle of rocks, and it grew to size.

“Nyeh… Okay, the fire should last around four hours. Should I put up protective barriers?”

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Shuichi said, digging out a carrot to give to Midnight, who accepted it gratefully. “From what I can tell, it looks like many people stop here. I can’t sense any previous traces of barriers, so I don’t think there’s anything too dangerous. Around this part of the forest, at least.”

“Besides, I’ll be awake,” Maki pointed out, settling down as she whittled some sticks. “If anything attempts to harm us, you’ll know.”

“Hey, where’d the little cretin go?!” Miu exclaimed. Shuichi looked around, trying to figure out who she was referring to. Everyone was still there except for…

“K-Kokichi?!” He stood up, worriedly turning around to search around the clearing; there was no sign of him anywhere.

“So much for ‘not that dangerous,’” Miu huffed, placing her hands on her hips. “He fuckin’ vanished out of mid-air.”

“Surely he has not gone far, Korekiyo spoke calmly. ” Kokichi’s bags were still by Midnight, so it was unlikely he had just left. Had something grabbed him while they were getting to the clearing? No, Miu, Himiko, Maki, and Tenko were behind them, so they would have seen if he disappeared. He remembers Kokichi stepping down next to him, but then… Where could he have gone?!

“Nishishi~” Shuichi whirled around, exhaling with relief once seeing Kokichi walking towards them, tossing something between his hands. “Aww, you were concerned about lil’ ol’ me?” Miu scoffed.

“Absolutely not. We just wanted to confirm you were gone so we could take your stuff.” He stuck his tongue out at her before sliding down to sit next to Shuichi, hiding the object in his hand. It seemed to be glowing.

“W-Where were you?” He asked, looking him over for any injuries. Kokichi rolled his eyes, holding his hand in front of Shuichi’s face. He tipped backwards instinctively, though his eyes had to adjust to the sudden change in light as the glow increased. In his hand was a crystal with four spikes, and it was a deep blue color.

“I was crystal searching, obviously! I couldn’t find any cool ones, though. Here, you take it.” Kokichi shoved the crystal in his hands before he could say anything. “I don’t want it, it’s boring.” Shuichi stuttered, looking at the crystal in his hands with confusion.

“T-Thank you..?”

“You’re welcome!” Maki audibly scoffed, while Miu snickered about something. Himiko grumbled, laying her head in Tenko’s lap whose face burned a bright shade of red. She whisper-shouted, pointing at them.

“Be quiet! Himiko needs to restore her mana after so skillfully making fire for us!” Shuichi began to move to get more comfortable, though a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He glanced over to see Kokichi holding the stone near the flame, tossing it in his hand before silently turning to Shuichi and gesturing towards it. He smiled and nodded, before remembering that he had taken his shirt off the previous times. Kaito was already snoring somehow, Korkiyo looked like a log with how little he moved, Maki was still focused on whittling sticks, creating arrows, Miu was curled up holding something close to her chest, and Himiko was asleep in Tenko’s lap who was distracted by petting her hair. None of them would notice or even care, but still…

“J-Just through the shirt,” He whispered, unfastening the cloak. Kokichi raised an eyebrow but shrugged, placing the stone on his back. Somehow, he seemed to grow tired even faster than the previous times. Was it because of the magic from the fire Himiko had made..? “Do you use it, too?” Shuichi asked, looking at Kokichi. His eyes seemed to shine through the darkness, his face illuminated by the flames.

“Hmm? Silly, you need another person to do it for you!” Shuichi yawned, looking at him in a confused manner.

“Couldn’t I do it for you?”

“Nope! If you don’t do it correctly, then you can induce the opposite effect, which causes the recipient to be jinxed!” Shuichi frowned. That certainly wouldn’t be good- in fact, that’s the  _ last _ thing he would want to do.

“Ah, I see… I’m sorry.” Kokichi gave him a blank look.

“What are you apologizing for? I’m literally doing this because I want to, you never asked me for it.” That was true, he supposed. Kokichi sighed, pulling the stone away and patting his shoulder. “Go to sleep, Shuichi.” He pulled his cloak back on, smiling at Kokichi.

“Thank you.” Kokichi waved him off, digging through one of his bags.

“Go to sleep.” Without much more of an argument, Shuichi laid down, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of the forest as he drifted off into a surprisingly peaceful slumber.

“Lord Shuichi,” someone shook his shoulder, causing Shuichi to mumble incoherently as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes. “Lord Shuichi, we’re getting ready to move again.” When he finally managed to wake up some and look at who was speaking to him, he remembered where they were.

“Ah, r-right, of course.” He sat up, rolling his shoulders. “T-Thank you, Maki.” She hummed, walking away from him and packing up some things. He shook his head, trying to wake up.

“Nishishi~” Shuichi turned to see Kokichi sitting on Midnight, stroking her head. “Morning, sleepyhead.” Shuichi eyed him for a moment, before standing up and brushing off his clothes.

“You didn’t sleep, did you?” Kokichi grumbled, turning back to Midnight.

“You’re no fun.” Shuichi shook his head, laughing airily as he climbed onto Midnight’s back behind Kokichi.

“You’re sitting there so you don’t fall off.” Kokichi shrugged, leaning back to rest against Shuichi. He couldn’t have slept for more than a couple of hours, though he felt equally as refreshed. He pulled out the map to take a look at it, humming.  _ "If we continue at this rate, then we should reach Royoto within around three days, give or take. That’s also assuming we don’t run into any danger… That could be problematic..” _

“You know, you think too loudly,” Kokichi chuffed, flicking him on the forehead. Shuichi opened his mouth, though a finger was pressed to his lips before he could speak. “Nope! Don’t apologize! You have nothing to apologize for, Shumai!” The other horses began walking, and Miu yelled out.

“Are you boneheads finished with your courting, or are we going to wait around for you two _to_ bone and sit here ‘till morning?”

“You’re just jealous that  _ you _ can’t get boned by the naive, baby squire better known as Kiibo until we get back to Auduvia.” Miu squealed, causing Himiko to smack her on the head with a wand and complain about her being too loud. Shuichi sighed, grabbing the reins and moving after Willow. If they maintained a steady rate, they should reach a small stream not too far away in around two hours. They would be able to take a small break and refill their flasks, and would also be around halfway to Royoto.

With soft rays of sun shining through the trees, they finally reached the stream. Shuichi couldn’t help but notice how some of them looked on edge—mainly Maki, Tenko, Korekiyo, and Kokichi. Himiko was splashing some of the water with her hands, summoning spells and giggling as the fish came to her hand. Tenko was trying to enjoy it alongside her, though she was prepared with her hand ready on her sword. Kaito and Miu were cooling down, as were the horses. Maki stood nearby, sharpening her sword on a rock, while Korekiyo was sitting near the stream with his eyes closed, listening carefully.

Kokichi, on the other hand, was pacing around, looking past the trees like he was searching for something. Shuichi was worried since he hadn’t even bothered to fill his flask yet, and it didn’t look like they would come across any more bodies of water which meant they wouldn’t be able to refill them until they actually made it to Royoto.

“Kokichi?” Shuichi approached him, though he didn’t respond. “Are you going to fill your flask? There won’t be any water for a while—” Kokichi suddenly shushed him, turning and grabbing him by the shoulders with a serious expression.

“The eyes. Can’t you feel them?” Shuichi slowly shook his head, and Kokichi reached up, putting his fingers to Shuichi’s eyelids and closing them. “Listen…” Shuichi couldn’t hear much more than his own heartbeat and the sound of water rushing down the stream, though tried to focus. Eyes..? Like something was watching them? A twig cracked somewhere behind him, and he whirled around, grabbing Kokichi’s arm on instinct.

“H-Holy  _ shit _ !” Miu cried out, stumbling backwards. Maki, Kaito, and Tenko immediately drew their swords, and everyone slowly moved so their backs were to each other.

“This is rather unpleasant…” Korekiyo mumbled, grabbing one of the horses and trying to calm it from running away. Kaito also held onto one, while Shuichi grabbed the other two. Surrounding them, creeping out from the trees, were at least a dozen creatures, all snarling while bearing sharp teeth.

“No one move,” Maki commanded, holding her sword at the ready. Himiko was shaking, grabbing onto Tenko who held onto her with one arm, the other holding her sword so she could protect her. The horses continued to panic, shaking their heads and kicking, trying to get away from the creatures.

“The hell are they?!” Miu asked, wrapping her arms around herself like she was trying to curl into a ball. She was shaking as well.

“They are horned wolves,” Korekiyo explained. “I know some of the language, as does Himiko I believe, however it seems they are not willing to communicate…” They were a more fearsome and dangerous variation of a wolf, with a large frame, fur, tail, and claws, however they also had antlers and horns. Shuichi was unsure of what to do; it didn’t feel right to just attack them, and they could get injured in the process, though they couldn’t just sit here and wait for something to happen.

He felt something move by his side, and turned to see Kokichi slowly approaching one of the creatures—it looked like the head of the pack, with more scars and antlers larger than the rest of them.

“K-Kokichi!”

“I told you not to move, what are you doing?” Maki hissed. Kokichi didn’t listen, approaching the horned wolf with slow, steady steps. It growled louder, snapping it’s teeth towards him. He held up his hands, crouching down so he was eye level with them. He began to make small clicks and whistling sounds, and the wolf stopped growling.

“Is he talking to it?!” Kaito whisper-shouted.

“I was not aware that Kokichi could also speak to them…” Everyone remained quiet while Kokichi spoke to the wolf, and Shuichi held his breath, trying not to make any sudden movements. After gods know how long, Kokichi stopped speaking, and the wolf appeared to be thinking. It lunged towards him and—

“Easy, bud. Easy.” Kokichi laughed as the wolf began licking his face, ruffling it’s fur and scratching behind it’s ears as well as under it’s chin. He stood up, turning Shuichi with a smile.

“Told you I could help.” The wolf stepped back, barking at the other wolves. They all disbanded, some walking back a certain direction of the forest while the others remained with the leader. Kokichi strolled over to one of the bags, pulling out a wrapped package of meat. He brought it to the wolf, kneeling down to offer it with both hands. The wolf nuzzled his hands with it’s muzzle before taking the meat and chuffing.

“See you around, buddy.” They watched as the wolves walked away, and everyone stared at Kokichi. He stood up, brushing off his pants and raising an eyebrow. “What? You’re all looking at me like I just talked to a wolf or something.” He smirked slyly. “Oh, wait…” Maki sighed, sheathing her sword.

“I suppose that was rather impressive. At least no one was injured.” Tenko huffed, also sheathing her sword.

“Hmph… I guess you stopped them from hurting Himiko, so I won’t insult you for now!”

“You just gave away some of our rations,” Miu grumbled. Kokichi scoffed, holding his hands behind his head.

“Would you have preferred if I gave  _ you _ for them to eat, instead? Stop complaining, it was from my own rations anyways.” He quickly popped the lid off of his flask, dipping it in the river before climbing onto Midnight’s back. “Well? Let’s get moving~!” Everyone agreed, picking up their things and mounting their steeds. Shuichi watched as Kokichi flipped a coin impatiently, his eyes trailing after the small piece of gold.

“That… That was really impressive.” He said, quietly. Kokichi turned to face him, catching the coin by placing it down on the back of his hand. “Thank you. You were right, I’m glad you came with us.” Kokichi grinned, tilting his head to the side.

“Heads or tails?” Shuichi raised an eyebrow, before hesitantly choosing heads. “...Thanks. I’m glad I came too.”

“Uhm.. what was the heads or tails for?” Kokichi snickered, slipping the coin into his pocket as Shuichi grabbed the reins.

“Heads I say ‘thank you,’ tails I brag about my skills.” Shuichi laughed, beginning to follow Kaito and Korekiyo as they continued towards the trail.

“I see.” Shuichi was happy that Kokichi had come along before, though after that performance, he questioned how much he really knew about him. When had Kokichi learned how to speak to creatures? What did he even say to the wolf?

Kokichi rested against him with his eyes closed, most likely trying to make up for the lack of sleep he had gotten the last time they stopped. He could always ask him later. For now, Shuichi was completely okay with letting him sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the trip to Royoto was supposed to be one chapter but I got ahead of myself so it is now split into two chapters :)


End file.
